


[Podfic] Life Lessons Learned From Aliens

by dodificus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-09
Updated: 2007-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla has an accident with an alien device that leads to revelations about the team. Rodney's not too happy about his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Life Lessons Learned From Aliens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Lessons Learned From Aliens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306) by [eleveninches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninches/pseuds/eleveninches). 



**Length:** 48:32

**File Size:** 55.5 MB (mp3) | 31.7 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/lifelessons.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/lifelessons.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by countess

Cover by countess

 

Originally posted 9th August 2007 [here](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/24404.html) at sgapodfic Livejournal


End file.
